A lead frame for a semiconductor device is an essential component of the semiconductor device with a semiconductor die. The lead frame for a semiconductor device is manufactured by chemically etching or mechanically stamping a metal strip. The lead frame may serve as an electric lead to connect a semiconductor die to an external substrate and as a frame for fixing the semiconductor device to the external substrate.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.